bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Bakugan
The term "Guardian Bakugan" (original version refers to the favorite or top Bakugan of a certain Bakugan brawler. There is a common misconception that "Guardian Bakugan" refers to talking Bakugan, as in actuality all Bakugan are capable of speech in the anime, with the exception of Mechanical Bakugan and Tentaclear as Tentaclear does not have a mouth. Due to limits of reality and technology, Bakugan with emotion (like Guardian Bakugan) are not able to be made in real life. It is however possible a "talking Bakugan" may be made with a voice box common to most toys. Anime All *Dan Kuso - Drago Bakugan Battle Brawlers Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Dragonoid / Pyrus Delta Dragonoid / Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid / Infinity Dragonoid *Runo Misaki - Haos Tigrerra / Haos Blade Tigrerra *Shun Kazami - Ventus Skyress / Ventus Storm Skyress *Julie Makimoto - Subterra Gorem / Subterra Hammer Gorem/ *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Preyas / Aquos Angelo/Diablo *Alice Gehabich - Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Joe Brown - Wavern *Masquerade - Darkus Reaper / Darkus Hydranoid / Darkus Dual Hydranoid / Darkus Alpha Hydranoid Doom Beings *Hal-G - Naga / Silent Naga *Masquerade - Darkus Reaper / Darkus Hydranoid / Darkus Dual Hydranoid / Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Chan Lee - Pyrus Fortress *Klaus Von Herzon - Aquos Sirenoid *Billy Gilbert - Subterra Cycloid *Komba O'Charlie - Ventus Harpus *Julio Santana - Haos Tentaclear Other Brawlers *Jewels - Subterra Centipoid *Jenny - Aquos Siege *Christopher - Aquos Juggernoid *Akira - Subterra Terrorclaw *Nene - Ventus Ravenoid *Shuji - Darkus Fear Ripper Bakugan New Vestroia Bakugan Resistance *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Neo Dragonoid / Pyrus Cross Dragonoid / Pyrus Helix Dragonoid *Shun Kazami - Ventus Ingram / Ventus Master Ingram *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Elfin / Aquos Minx Elfin & Aquos Preyas *Ace - Darkus Percival / Darkus Midnight Percival *Mira Clay - Subterra Thunder Wilda / Subterra Magma Wilda *Baron - Haos Mega Nemus / Haos Ancient Nemus Vexos * Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Viper Helios / Pyrus Cyborg Helios / Helios MK2 * Mylene Pharaoh -Aquos Abis Omega / Aquos Elico / Aquos Macubass * Lync Volan - Ventus Altair / Ventus Aluze * Gus Grav - Subterra Primo Vulcan / Subterra Rex Vulcan / Haos Mega Brontes / Haos Alto Brontes / Aquos Elico / Aquos Blast Elico * Shadow Prove - Darkus Hades / Darkus MAC Spider * Volt Luster - Haos Verias / Haos Mega Brontes / Haos Boriates * Hydron - Subterra Dryoid * Zenoheld - Pyrus Farbros Other Brawlers *Runo Misaki - Haos Blade Tigrerra *Julie Makimoto - Subterra Hammer Gorem *Alice Gehabich - Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Annie - Haos Anchorsaur *Vanessa - Haos Hammersaur Gundalian Invaders Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Helix Dragonoid *Fabia - Haos Aranaut *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Akwimos *Jake Vallory - Subterra Coredem *Shun Kazami - Ventus Hawktor *Ren - Darkus Linehalt Twelve Orders *Barodius - Darkus Dharak *Gill - Pyrus Krakix *Kazarina - Haos Lumagrowl *Stoica - Aquos Lythirus *Nurzak - Subterra Sabator *Airzel - Ventus Strikeflier Ren's Team *Ren - Darkus Linehalt *Sid Arcale - Pyrus Rubanoid *Lena Aisis - Aquos Phosphos *Zenet Surrow - Haos Contestir *Jesse Glenn - Ventus Plitheon *Mason Brown - Subterra Avior Other *Taylor - Darkus Venoclaw *Casey - Ventus Buz Hornix Other Video Game *Player - Leonidas/Omega Leonidas *Marduk - Darkus Vladitor / Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor Bakugan: The Evo Tournament * Katie - Chamelia / Mecha Chamelia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan